Cold Link- Chapter 2: 23 Hours
Previously: Austin received the Cold Link virus. His sister is dying and was found by his mother having a seizure. Austin dreams terribly. X Hour Pain. Pain. Pain. My whole new meaning of life is pain. I caused Amy to grow ill. I have caused the man on the computer to suffer greatly. I have the feeling of 3 thousand needles striking my heart... Physically and mentally. All because I opened that link of the e-mail. Everything is black. Where am I? Standing next to me is that last bloody figure I seen before in my window. It really isn't that bloody. It strikes a strong resemblance to my girlfriend. Wait... It can't be... No, it isn't. That thing isn't her. Wait, I see light shining... Where am I going? The Truth I wake up. The room is dark. Im in my house, and doctors are operating on me. Wait... in my own room in my own home? I feel pain. The doctors are crying silently as they operate on me. A wire is sticking out of my arm. Its connecting to... my.. computer?! I rip the wire out, screaming in pain. Somehow, Im not bleeding. They said calm down, the operation is almost done.They also said to me that I wouldn't have made it in time if we got to the hospital, since it is too far away, they had to use the ambulance gear. I see my mom in the corner of my eye. She's standing next to who looks like my girlfriend... I never really mentioned her name... Her name is Catherine. I see she's crying. The doctors get stitches and stich my chest up. I dont know why I was getting an operation... My mom came to me and said I was dying... They also did an autopsy on Amy. I'm a tough person. Mom knew I would survive this, even though she was worried. The reason she was crying though was that the doctors' autopsy on Amy said she had 23 hours left to live because of a new virus that is the more deadly the younger you are. The doctors were very confused because it was like a computer virus entered her... I knew what that meant. I scream in pain, not because of the operation, but because of the news. I get up and walk to my laptop. Catherine tries to comfort me and I scream at my mom and her to leave my room. They try to argue back but they knew I was too disturbed and I could be dangerous, for as a kid when my grandfather died, someone argued with me at school and I slammed their legs in a locker door. She has 24 hours they said an hour ago... I need to figure out this virus! After they left, I pulled up my laptop and other screamer appeared. I was unfazed and closed out of the window. I try to figure out what to do, but Minecraft pulls up. I try to exit out, but it wont let me. Apparently the Cold Link got to my Minecraft. I punched my computer screen. I seen a new world was made named "Cold Link"... Minecraft: Lost I need to find out why it did this did. I took a closer look of my arm to see it was almost completely pale. I played and came across a village. Everyone offered to trade 5 diamonds for a book called, "Cold Link codes" I tried to switch to creative to cheat, but the game wont let me. I was locked and hardcore mode. I had nothing but a book that says "61242.exe", and when I opened it, the picture of Amy's roblox character appeared. I threw it away. I realized my sister's life may depend on me finding diamonds in Minecraft. I took me 1 hour to get all the materials I need. 20 minutes ago, while fighting monsters, a skeleton shot me and my arm hurt very badly. After I killed them, My character showed an arrow in his arm, the same area mine was at. I went into a cave and found 1 diamond. Took me 2 hours to find them all since I had horrible luck. When I turned around, a creeper blew up. I yelped and screamed at the pain I felt, I was knocked out of my chair. I slowly got up and went back to the village. It was night, and to my surprise, zombies were invading. All but 2 villagers were killed, and I needed to quickly make that trade before they all are dead. I made it just in time, but a zombie attacked my and I felt another punch. All this pain was from the wire sticking out of my arm... Wait, I ripped it out! It's back in?! I screamed and started to build a cobble shelter and read the book. It said: 3.5.21.2.4.66542.8 w w w . c o d e i p . c o m Like that. I tried out the website and brought me to a IP code enter machine. All of a sudden, a migraine like headache hit me. I didn't turn Minecraft off! Skeletons are shooting me. The pain was immense. I shot them and they whispered, "We have suffered enough... Stop looking..." I exited Minecraft and felt a slight bit of relief. The IP put me at a bluescreen. The next thing that happened was the worst thing yet... Cold Link: Death Sentence This IP brought me to a website that shows Amy laying in her bed, lifeless. She looks so small, and looks as if she's quickly aging. There was a timer next to her picture. 20:02:23. It went down. My e-mail opened up. Another Cold Link message. It says: /\/\/\/\ Look at her timer... /\/\/\/\/ Her time swooped into 5 hours. I screamed. I shouted. I cried and cursed the walls. I threw a tantrum and threw my laptop against the wall. It didn't break at all, or even froze. I talked to the the computer. Me: Whyyyy!?!? What did I ever do!?!?!? Why why why why why!?!?!?!? The computer showed another screamer, I jumped. I screamed once more. I calmed down a bit and looked further into the email. It said the one last thing I read before I make a great sacrifice. |||||||||| You haven't suffered enough... |||||||||| I slowly clicked the final link under the message. My hand was trembling. I see my body slowly leaving me, my sister in the next room, slowly regaining life, and the computer lets out one more evil laugh before the final blow. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Sequel